1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image searching apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an image searching apparatus which can positively search a target picture with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a video image reproducing system such as a laser disc player, a professional video tape recorder (VTR) and the like, index number (address signal) is of the plurality of still images (one frame) that constitute a motion picture whereby the index number can be input into the reproducing system to search or access the corresponding picture (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Gazette No. 61-99189).
Generally, in the above-described video image reproducing system, the index number must be inputted thereto by operating the keyboard. However, there is then the substantial disadvantage that the user must remember a picture that the user wishes to see and the index number thereof because the picture that the user wishes to see and the index number are not relevant to each other apparently.
Further, a system has been proposed, in which a bar code of a picture and a bar code of an index number are printed in advance so as to save much time and cumbersome work for operating the keyboard. This proposal needs not only the printed bar code and other related things but also the picture that the user wishes to see can not be coded as the index number.